1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors, such as axially-compressible RCA, BNC and F connectors, are used to attach a coaxial cable to another object, such as an appliance or junction, having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. After an end of the coaxial cable is trimmed using one of several known cable preparation techniques, the trimmed end of the coaxial cable is inserted into a back end of the connector. Then, the connector is axially compressed using one of several known installation tools, and the connector and the coaxial cable become permanently attached to each other.
Disadvantageously, most known connectors require “blind entry” of the coaxial cable into the connector, meaning that a small opening in the connector into which it is necessary to insert the center conductor of the coaxial cable becomes blocked from a user's view by a dielectric or jacket of the coaxial cable. The dielectric or jacket blocks the user's view of the small opening primarily because the small opening is disadvantageously recessed too deeply in the connector. Such known connectors provide no means to ensure that the dielectric, or foam core, of the coaxial cable is properly centered within the connector during insertion of the coaxial cable into the connector.
During use, a pin of the RCA and F connectors protrudes from a front end of the connector. However, prior to use, there is no need for the pin to protrude from the connector. Disadvantageously, the pin of many known RCA and F connectors protrudes at all times, including, in particular, during transport or shipment.
Many known connectors utilize separate or loose components that must be manipulated during installation, and, therefore, are subject to loss. For example, a known RCA connector is supplied with a loose pin, meaning that the pin is not integral with the body of the connector, when shipped. The loose pin is subject to loss. Extra manipulation is required to install the separate component.
Another known connector uses the center conductor of the coaxial cable to push out the pin of the connector. Using the center conductor of the coaxial cable to push out the pin does not work well, if at all, when the center conductor is of a small wire gauge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coaxial connector that is more “installer friendly” and incorporates a positive visual indication that the connector is properly installed on a coaxial cable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector that has a pin integral with the body of the connector such that at least part of the pin stays within the body of the connector at all times.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector that has a pin that does not protrude from the connector prior to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector with a one-piece pin and having a positive visual indication that the connector is properly installed on a coaxial cable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector that provides a user with a view of an opening into which the center conductor of a coaxial cable is to be inserted, while the coaxial cable is being inserted into the connector during attachment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector that uses the foam core of the coaxial cable to push out the pin of the connector.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.